Stay
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: L is dead and Mello is leaving, but maybe not as soon as he had expected. Oneshot. Slight MelloMatt.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own death note or the music blah blah blah

**Suggested Listening**: Stay **by** lisa loeb

_**-Stay-**_

Mello was seated on the redheads lap and leaned in, kissing him, though he was still kept at a distance. He tried to move the game away, and out of Matt's hands, only to be weakly pushed aside; a clear dismissal. "Just let me finish this level...." Matt trailed off, distracted.

Mello bit his lip and shoved the hurt feeling aside before it could take root and simply sighed. He slid from the redheads lap and didn't bother to stay in the room; Matt probably wouldn't even notice he was gone.

It was always 'one more minute' or 'let me finish this level' or the best one yet 'I don't feel like it, maybe later?' and Mello was getting sick of it. No, he mentally corrected himself, he _had_ gotten sick of it. A long while ago too.

Now he was just.... well it fucking hurt.

He liked the younger teen, and Matt _seemed_ to like him, or at least he had when they had first entered into whatever the hell it was they had, because Mello couldn't really call it _anything_ as _something _needed to happen for that, but damn if Matt didn't have a funny way of showing it to him.

All Matt did was push him away to do something else, or finish something or simply walk away from him. Sometimes he'd let Mello steal a few kisses, or even touch him a little, but that was it. And it always _felt_ like stealing, because Matt was never really into it...

Things had been better between them before they had gotten together, if it could even be called that, and even then Matt had hardly seemed all that interested in their friendship. But then Matt had never really seemed _interested _in anything at all.

It frustrated Mello to no end. He didn't ask much from the redhead but fuck if it didn't seem like sometimes he had asked for the moon. Something utterly unattainable.

He stormed off down the hallway and passed the common room, all intending to go outside and just do something to get his mind off of Matt, when he was stopped by Roger, who stood with a solemn expression.

"Mello, if you would follow me to my office I have something to discuss with you." Mello blinked, all of his frustration at Matt leaving instantly. There was just something in the man's expression, in his voice, that had him nodding in compliance. He followed him silently to his office, completely curious as to what it was all about.

Near was already in there and appeared to have been waiting. Mello narrowed his eyes at the albino, who paid him no mind as he pieced together his puzzle, and glared at Roger. That stupid old geezer hadn't mentioned Near would be there.

But his annoyance at Near flew out the window as Roger spoke of L's death. Mello froze, completely stuck in his movements, and it felt as though his entire world had just fallen apart by the seams.

Roger was wrong, right? L couldn't be... dead?

_L_ and _dead_ just didn't go in the same sentence, not at all... but it was true... L was dead. And to add even more misery to the situation he hadn't chosen his successor yet!

"Mello, Near, why don't the two of you work together?"

Mello clenched his fists tighter as that old fool suggested he and that _freak_ work together. Like fucking hell he would! If L hadn't chosen.... then he would just have to do it on his own. And he told Roger as much. Near could have the title as L, but he hadn't won it, not at all. It was a hand me down he knew that Near understood it even as he wrenched the door open and stormed out.

He needed to pack. And obviously that idiot Roger didn't care or he would have actually tried to stop him. He didn't blame Roger; he _was_ the least liked person in all of Wammys, but he had never cared. Let them cast him aside. He would end up better then all of them. He would.

Mello rushed back into his and Matt's room and completely ignored the gamer as he searched for his backpack. He didn't have much time to pack; he needed to leave before the situation caught up with him. He needed to leave before Roger came to his senses, if at all, and-

"Mello what are you doing?"

He grit his teeth at Matt's voice and ignored him. Matt wouldn't care if he left so he didn't bother responding. He found the black pack and began shoving clothes into it. He wouldn't take too many as he needed room for other things, like food and whatnot.

"Mello?"

He sighed. "L's dead, Kira killed him. He didn't choose a successor...." he didn't need to say that he was leaving, he thought his actions were rather self explanatory. He didn't want to think about Matt at the moment... His fists clenched the rosary, that had been a birthday gift, and he slung it around his neck. He didn't want to put it in the pack in case he lost it...

Mello glanced around the room and seeing nothing that he had missed, or that he could take, zipped up the pack. He slung it over his shoulder after putting on his jacket and forced himself not to take one last look at the room.

His hand had just turned the knob and opened the door when Matt's hand caught his arm. He jerked his arm but the grip was tight and Matt muttered something softly into his ear.

It was probably one of the only things Mello had wanted to hear from his friend, especially in that moment, the only thing he thought he'd never hear. Because Matt just didn't seem to care, about anything, not his games, not L, and sure as hell not their budding relationship. But Matt had said _stay_.

The grip on his arm was trembling, and he _knew_ Matt cared, at least a little, about him. Matt rested his head against his back and wrapped his free arm around Mello's waist and Mello couldn't help but lean into the touch. He closed his eyes with an almost silent sigh.

Matt had said stay, so he would stay.

If only for a while longer.

_**-End-**_

**AN: **So how was it? This has been on my mind for a while now, as I had recently found that I still had the song 'stay' on my pc and went all crazy about it. *shrug* Yay for emo-ness helping my creativity?

Review?


End file.
